


The Summer Intern

by nezukun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Business, Intern Eren Yeager, Intern Levi, Interns & Internships, Jean is Eren's cousin, M/M, Romance, Suits, eren doesn't know how to tie a tie, he's a hopeless gay, new city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukun/pseuds/nezukun
Summary: Eren's summer has been decided: a six week internship at a global company in one of the busiest cities in the country.-Or an AU where Eren and Levi are both interns hoping for the eventual employment offer from the company. Whether or not the internship is what they will be focusing on the most all depends on how distracting their infatuation with each other is going to be.





	The Summer Intern

Packing was a horrendous act that Eren wanted to start a petition to deem illegal. For the past hour or so he had been trying to cooperate with his suitcase in the attempt to stuff as many articles of clothing (half of which would most likely not be worn) inside of it. The same ten-year-old suitcase his parents used for their honeymoon, and honestly, the boy questioned why it was still in any sort of acceptable shape.

Knowing his luck, the damn thing would probably break apart during his journey.

Annoyingly enough, Eren was not granted the luxury of being able to pack one style of clothing for his six-week endeavour. Alongside his graphic tees and plain blue or black jeans, came neatly ironed suit jackets and slacks, white collared blouses, two different ties (plus a bow tie for good measure), and the only smart pair of shoes that the brunet owned, all of which proudly sat in their authoritative place on the right hand side of Eren’s suitcase. Not surprisingly, the left hand side, which consisted of casual wear, was much bigger than the right. The question remained as to whether or not that was a good thing, considering this six-week trip served one purpose alone: his internship.

It didn’t hurt to pack extra clothes though, after all, he was going to be living in an alien town for six weeks. The sheer thought of losing out on his precious summer break, and substituting it for an internship nearly made him reconsider his choices. But at this point, it was too late, with the work placement starting tomorrow. At least he was getting paid, _positive thoughts, positive thoughts._

It was currently 1:40p.m on a murky Sunday. Perhaps Eren was expecting the weather to be a little better on the day of his departure, perhaps he was expecting it to somehow lift his mood and forget about how Mikasa and Armin were probably somewhere on a beach, lazing around in the scorching sun with the least bit of care in the world. Perhaps that was the plan, but on this day, mother nature wasn’t having any of it.

Two more pairs of slacks and a flower-patterned shirt later, Eren could finally sigh in relief as the zip of the suitcase was being closed. He checked his wardrobe once more to make sure nothing was forgotten, and set off to collect toiletries that would (hopefully) last him the six weeks.

Living in a seaside town, where the bingo club at 5p.m every Friday afternoon was the epitome of entertainment, Eren’s opportunities weren’t exactly stretched. Don’t get him wrong, he loved this little town. It always felt like a warm and welcoming community, sort of like an embrace from your grandmother on Christmas evening.Yet sometimes, you had to break through the walls and explore new places that weren’t in the security of your grandmother’s hug. Adventure and discovery, was what Eren guessed this meant.

Nonetheless, the anxious feeling he held captive in his stomach was a given. Not only was he going to be living in a new city, his parents also made sure that he had a place to stay while he was there. Hence why his castle for the six weeks was going to be his cousin, Jean’s, house. He had never met the guy, but his family had assured him that they would get along.

Eren threw the shampoo bottle in his toiletries bag.

 

-

 

The train to Beverly was extremely congested. Who knew Sundays were one of the busiest days for public transport? Eren certainly did not regret wearing a tank top, since the heat that was being produced from the amount of bodies in one, cramped space would give anyone a hard time. The brunet wasn’t lucky enough to grab a seat either, so he resulted to the false comfort of sitting on the ten-year-old suitcase. He knew he was being gutsy since the thing could break any second, but the pain in his calves won the argument.

Eren _did_ try to place his suitcase on one of the designated shelves above the seats, yet got told to “shove that thing up your ass” by an angry man who, Eren wouldn’t be surprised, appeared like he did not want to go wherever he was going. In fact, a lot of the people on the train looked grumpy with sullen pouts etched into their features. Eren resorted to sitting on the luggage.

At some point during the train journey, his phone sounded to alert him of a text message.

 

**_Jean:_ **

**_I will be waiting for you at the station, you should see me when you get off the train_ **

 

Well, that was a little surprising. Eren was sure that he would have to get the underground and find his own way around. He even had the special card to scan when entering through the barriers of the underground. Guess that had to be saved for his first day of work.

The train finally stopped when a large sign stating ‘Beverly’ could be seen at last through the mildly dirty window. If the cramps in Eren’s legs were anything to go by, this journey felt longer than two hours.

" _Passengers departing at Beverly, please remember to take all your luggage with you, and mind the gap between the platform and the train.”_

A heave and a ho later, Eren was off the train, as was his hefty suitcase that seemed to withstand his ass on it for two hours, and was making his way towards the beeping gates.

This was going to be the hard part. Trying to find a person you can’t remember ever laying your eyes on before, only in pictures where both of you were very young. All Eren knew is that the man was blond, going by what the baby pictures suggested. Right, so the plan was to scan the whole station for blond hair and then limit those to males only (obviously). Perhaps texting Jean would be the best option rather than looking around aimlessly? But his hands were occupied by the luggage, but maybe he was thinking too much into th-

“Eren!”

His thoughts were deemed true when the brunet saw a man (who’s hair could now be credited as dirty blond) waving at him from the other side of the barriers, a casual smile on his face and left hand placed snugly in the comfort of his coat pocket. A coat during the summer?

Eren hastily put his ticket through and speed-walked towards Jean.

“Thanks for coming to pick me up.” Eren let his suitcase stand as he gave Jean a friendly grin.

“Well, it wouldn’t be smart to leave you trying to find your own way around. Besides, there’s parts of this city where you don’t want to be wandering around alone!” The chuckle coming from Jean suggested it was a joke, but Eren couldn’t help the unease. Jean offered to take Eren’s suitcase for him, and Eren was more than happy to agree. They walked calmly towards the sign directing to the ‘Parking Lot’.

“Your mum was worried about you straying off somewhere in the depths of Beverly, so she called asking to come pick you up. I couldn’t say no.” Jean announced.

Eren sighed audibly, “Sorry to cause you trouble. I’m nineteen and she still worries her head off about me.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. It’s good to see you after all these years anyway, it’s been what, ten years?”

Eren nodded, “Something like that.”

There was a pause before a smack landed on the back of the brunet’s head, “And don’t sigh at your mother’s worrying! They’re one of a kind, you know.”

Eren’s grimace turned into a relaxed expression, which shortly transformed into a smile, “Yeah.”

 

-

 

Jean was only a few years older than Eren, being at the prime age of 22. The both of them lived in Hurley (Eren’s home town) when they were younger, but Jean’s family left the town to start a new life in Beverly, and ever since then he had been living there.

As they drove through the roads, the weather finally clearing up and letting a fraction of the sunlight peek out from behind the dingy clouds, Eren learned that the older man was currently in the process of re-modelling and in some cases, re-building the house in which he resided.

“So you’re a builder?” Eren asked.

Jean chuckled, “Somewhat. It’s not my occupation, I just learn as I go along.”

“That sounds quite dangerous. What if something goes wrong?”

“Then I make it go right.”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. His cousin definitely had a completely different mindset to his own.

“So what is your occupation?” He asked.

“I work at Curry’s PC World.”

The brunet stared at the side of Jean’s face, “Well that’s a little less impressive.”

The older man snorted but didn’t say anything about it.

About three-quarters into the journey, Eren was starting to realise what Jean meant when he talked about “not wandering around alone”. The grand, glass structures and busy streets lined up with expensive cars that Eren imagined were instead replaced by dingy, rundown buildings and tiny corner shops that probably charged £5.00 for a packet of cashew nuts.

It took longer than expected but the two of them arrived at what seemed to be the neighbourhood Eren would have to familiarise himself with. Jean parked his Honda Civic before getting out and reaching into the trunk of the car to take out Eren’s luggage.

Jean fished out some keys from his pocket and chucked them over to Eren, who barely had the time to catch them, “Number 23, open the door for me, kid.”

 _Kid?_ Eren was pretty sure they shared the same toys as children, so maybe he didn’t deserve the title of ‘kid’.

The gate creaked as Eren opened it and Jean dragged the luggage up the front steps that were slightly chipping away at the edges, behind the younger male who was already holding the door open for the other.

As you walked inside of the house, you were greeted with an extended, thin hallway. The wall to the left, even though blemished with a few stains, was adorned with picture frames. Various, smiling faces stared back at Eren as he looked them over. In one of the photos, he spotted himself, maybe a few months old, his mother cradling him in her arms on a hammock, both of them appearing to be asleep. It gave his heart a little tug and a warm feeling swelled in his stomach.

“If you’re looking at the photos, check this one out.” Jean announced after placing Eren’s bags down, and pointed at one particular photo in the constellation of many.

Eren observed the photo for a couple of seconds, “You met the queen?!”

“Hell yeah I met the fucking queen.”

The kitchen, living room and a small office were all on the first floor. The house had a very distinctive style to it, almost Victorian-like, with personal touches that showed Jean had in fact been working on re-modelling. Upstairs was where Eren’s temporary room would be, the one he’d be staying in for six weeks. It wasn’t anything significant; a bed, a dresser and a bedside table. Not like he needed much more, he wasn’t picky. Jean’s room was on the left of his, and the bathroom was on the right. Dropping his luggage into one corner of the room, he decided he would unpack a little later.

Checking his phone, the younger male noted it was already nearing 9p.m. Seeing as tomorrow was Monday, and also the first day of the internship, he made the hard decision of going to bed early.

‘Early’ turned to not being able to sleep until 1a.m, with the constant worry of how these six weeks would turn out for him overworking his brain.

 

-

 

6:30a.m. was when the alarm sounded throughout the tiny room on the second floor, and it was also when an even louder groan came from a certain young male currently trying to open his eyes without being blinded by the harsh sunlight breaking its way through the slightly rusty window. Eren reached over to turn off the annoying sound.

_This is it. My first day. I have to set a good first impression, maybe they’ll consider employing me if I work hard enough? I need to look my smartest, do I remember how to tie a tie? Breakfast would be good right now._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> thanks for reading!
> 
> any feedback or suggestions are welcome.  
> also sorry this wasn't very eventful.


End file.
